Naruto, the new Overlord
by darkvizardking69
Summary: A failed mission leads to the reign of the next Overlord. How will the ninja world fair against the Fifth Overlord? FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Darkvizardking: Hello everyone, I got into the game Overlord and I was just fascinated by it. And as I was playing, a plot bunny starting to come into my head, and it's been itching to get out. I hope the rest of you enjoy this as much as do writing this. This will also be my first real Dark Naruto fic, and when i say dark, i mean dark. I will warn you, there will be some twists and turns in this, and if you favor certain characters, you might want to stop reading. But that will be for you to decide once it comes to that. For now, relax, grab a beer if you're legal to do so, grab a snack and enjoy.

Naruto: The new Overlord

Chapter 1: Failed mission, and Arrival at the Dark tower.

(Valley of the end)

Two figures stood across from each other on each side of a large waterfall, each at the feet of two great statues. At the feet of the statue for Hashirama Senju, was Naruto Uzumaki, his form cloaked in a red aura, shaped like a fox. His eyes had changed from the usual deep blue to a malevolent crimson red. His whisker marks that seemed etched into his face for as long as anyone knew were now deeper, giving him a more feral appearance. His usual jumpsuit was torn in several places, indicating the hard fought struggle that took place. Across from him, at the feet of the statue of Madara Uchiha, stood Sasuke Uchiha, his form twisted and altered into the 'Curse seal, level two'. His usually pale skin had turned grey, a four bladed star formed on the bridge of his nose. His eyes were black at the sclera, and red from the use of the Sharingan, his family's prized Doujutsu (Eye technique). Two wings, in the form of webbed hands had erupted from his back during the transformation into the second level, giving him a demonic appearance, similar to that of his enemy.

The reason for this conflict? Sasuke, in a bid for power to use against his brother, tried to leave the village with the aid from the Sound four, Orochimaru's personal bodyguards. Naruto, along with the Genin Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi,and the Chunin Shikamaru Nara, were sent to insure he didn't reach the border. Along the way, each splintered off against each of the Sound four, until only Naruto was left to face Sasuke. The ensuing fight left the valley riddled with rubble. Each charged their final attack in their hands, in Sasuke's, a ball of grey/black lighting formed, the 'Cursed Chidori'. In Naruto's, a violet ball of swirling chakra, the 'Vermilion Rasengan'. As each charged forward, they were not aware that their fight had an audience of two. One was the Jonin Kakashi Hatake, the Copy ninja, and his summon Pakkun. Kakashi was as thin as a scarecrow, ironic as that's what his name means, he was dressed in standard Jonin attire, dark blue pants and long sleeved shirt, with a multi-pocketed vest covering it. His face was covered by a face mask that went up to his nose, as well as his headband covering his left eye, making his right eye the only visible part of his face. He glared at Naruto, almost trying to melt him with his stare alone. Pakkun spoke up and said, "Man, those two are really going at it down there." He turned to see Kakashi, only to feel a sharp pain in his side, causing him to dispel back to the summon realm. Kakashi jumped down into the valley as he saw the two fighters get blasted back, their forms returning to normal from the chakra exhaustion.

(With Naruto and Sasuke)

Naruto felt pain racking his body, but he pushed through to stand up, and saw Sasuke was in better shape then he was. He smirked and said, "Good, he's fine. Good thing too, otherwise those bastards on the council will find someway to get rid of me for this." He then heard a chilling sentence, "The council won't have to get rid of you demon, I will take that pleasure for myself." He then felt a hand pierce his side, and looked behind. "Kakashi-sensei, why?" Kakashi sneered, not that you could see it, and said, "Why? Why else Kyuubi, I saw you use your power against Sasuke. I had to sit by as the patient sensei, but not after what i saw. It's your fault my sensei, the man i loved as a father is dead. You and that Uzumaki bitch. If it weren't for the both of you I would still have a father." Kakashi ripped his hand away, and threw Naruto into the valley wall. Naruto, in shock because of this, asked, "But, I'm not the fox, i'm not. So why?" He hung his head low, and Kakashi asked, "Why what Kyuubi?"

Naruto raised his head, and said, "Why must you be like every fucking bastard in that village. Do you really hate me that much? And i thought i was the only Uzumaki in the village." Kakashi punched Naruto hard in the stomach, and said, "Yes, i do hate you, because demons like you need to be kept in line. And as for that Uzumaki bitch, i knew she was a demon when i saw her use that same power during a spar with Minato-sensei. I tried to get him to leave her in so many different ways. But on that day, when i saw her crying over sensei's body, i had enough. I told her you were dead along with sensei, and that stupid demon bitch believed me. I never saw her around the village after that. I thought she might of left, but i couldn't care less if the bitch hung herself." He was cut off as a large red claw of chakra slammed into him, and he heard, **"YOU BASTARD! IT WAS YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON MY MOTHER IS GONE!"** Naruto tried to pull Kakashi back, only to feel a kunai to the shoulder, tied with an exploding tag that detonated, tearing off his right arm. Kakashi went up in a puff of smoke, and Naruto realized, 'Goddamn it, a shadow clone.' He felt Kakashi hold a kunai to his neck, and he said, "I'm going to take Sasuke back to the village, you can rot here demon. If anyone asks, you died fighting Sasuke, making him a hero, and you a tragic casualty to the madness brought on by the curse seal." Narutp sputtered out, "Damn you, you bastard. You and every cocksucker in that pathetic village will pay, I swear it." Kakashi slid the kunai across his throat, and said, "The words of a dead man mean nothing."

Kakashi then picked Sasuke up and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, but not before washing his hands and kunai in the water of the valley.

Naruto felt the blood drain from him, and he knew the Kyuubi was fighting to keep him alive, but the bloodloss made his eyes heavy, and the last thing he saw was a blue, thing, and he heard, "Me finds the new master! Me takes him back to the Netherworld."

(Konoha gate)

Tsunade Senju, current hokage and head of the hospital waited for the last of the retrieval team to return, and at her side waited the rest of the rookie twelve, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, as well as the unlikely allies, the Suna siblings, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. (They are dressed the same as in canon) The first, Gaara, stared intently at the road, his eyes narrowing as he saw Kakashi approach. Tsunade noticed Naruto was absent, and asked, "Kakashi, where's Naruto? I thought for sure he would of made it back with you." Kakashi hung his head, and in false sincerity, said, "I was too late. by the time i made it there, Naruto was already dead, killed by Sasuke's hands." Many of the one's present gasped, and one felt tears fall down her face. There was an akward silence until, "Kakashi-san, if that is true, and that Naruto-san died at the Uchiha's hands, then why is his blood on yours?" Tsunade and the others glared at him, until Sakura said, "So what if that baka's dead? It's better he's gone anyway." Hinata snapped her head toward her, and before any could stop her, gave Sakura a vicious punch to the face, and continued to pummel her in a manner that would make the Hyuuga elders disgusted with her. It took Temari pulling her away did it finally stop. Kakashi tried to sneak by, only to have his legs caught by Gaara's sand, and Gaara asked, "I will not ask again Hatake, was it you, not the Uchiha, that killed Naruto-san?"

Kakashi looked nervous, and to the shock of everyone, including Gaara, Temari grabbed Kakashi by his collar and slammed him into the wall of the gate, Sasuke laying on the ground in a heap. Temari glared, and said, "Where is he? Tell me dammit!" Kakashi started to laugh, and said, "Does the sand bitch care for that demon? Alright, i'll tell you, i slit his throat and left him to rot in that valley." Everyone was shocked, and Tsunade said, "Jonin Kakashi Hatake, you are hereby under arrest for the murder of Naruto Uzumaki."

A group of civilians, led by the Elder Danzo Shimura arrived at the gate, and Danzo said, "I'm afraid not Tsunade. This man is a hero, not a murderer. And he will be treated as such." Gaara glared at the new arrivals and he said, "Is that so, let's go Temari, Kankuro, i can't stand the sight of this place." Sakura smirked, and said, "That's right demon freak, run before you get killed like that stupid baka." Gaara clenched his fists, and said, "Let's go." The trio disappeared in a Suna Shunshin. A few medic-nin took Sasuke away to the hospital, and Tsunade said, "Danzo, you can't be serious, this man murdered our best ninja." Danzo scoffed, and said, "You are mistaken. Sasuke-san is still alive. And a worthless demon is gone." The rookies were confused, as if something was being kept from them.

(The netherworld)

Naruto woke up, and with his left arm, clutched at his neck, and thought, 'Kyuubi, must of saved me. I'll have to thank him later.' He looked down at where his right arm used to be, and thought, 'I can't be a ninja anymore, god damn that bastard.' He noticed he was what looked like a great throne room, and several, goblins he though they were, either acting as guards near the entrance, or doing a bit of cleaning, each dressed appropriately. He then noticed one of them, a goblin, it had brown skin, and looked extremely skinny. It was covered in odd assortments of armor, and when it noticed Naruto, it said, "OOOHHH, Master's awake! Master's awake! Me get Gnarl, wait here." It then ran off, it's arms flailing about. Naruto then wondered, 'What the fuck did i get myself into this time?' He noticed the goblin came back, leading another goblin like creature, this time it was grey, not brown, and it looked quite old. It was covered in various robes that made only it's claws and head visible, and for some odd reason, a stick was tied to it's back, carrying a type of glowing rock. He heard the new arrival speak, who he guessed was 'Gnarl', "Ah, so you are the new Overlord the minions found eh? You certainly don't look the part."

Naruto glared, and said, "So who the hell are you? And where am i?" Gnarl smirked, and said, "I am Gnarl, minion master, and long time servant of the Overlord. The minions tell me of your strength, the fact that the valley you were found was in quite a mess can prove it." Naruto felt a bit of pride, and Gnarl said, "As to where you are, you're in the Netherworld, our long used base of operations as it were." He looked over Naruto's body, and said, "That missing arm won't do, not at all. We need to fix that." He called a few of the minions, and they dragged Naruto to a large chamber, housing a large orb. Naruto then asked, "What is that?" Gnarl grinned and said, "That is the tower heart. Or rather the Netherworld heart now. After it was used to take down the Glorious Empire by our last master, we salvaged it and put it back together. If you are worthy of being our new Overlord, the heart will repair you. If not well, you'll be disintegrated and we'll have to look for a new candidate." Naruto nervously looked at the Heart, and slowly raised his left arm and touched the orb. He then felt a large shocking feeling travel up his arm and through his body, the minions watching in anticipation. He felt something form where his right arm used to be, and he was thrown back.

Naruto slowly stood up, using his right arm to pick himself up, wait, his right arm? He looked down to see he did have a right arm again, only it had changed. It no longer looked human, rather, it looked more demonic then anything he ever saw. It glowed a light blue, the hand tapered off with claws, and it was covered in a red armor-like skin, blue lighting also spraked over the surface. (Yes, it is the Devil Bringer from DMC 4) The minions rejoiced, and Gnarl said, "It seems we have our new Overlord." The minions shouted, "ALL HAIL THE OVERLORD! ALL HAIL THE OVERLORD!" Gnarl looked over the arm, and said, "My, that is unusual, I suspect you'll have quite a use for that." He took a sword from a brown and tried to cut Naruto's new arm off, only for the sword to break in half. "Ah, and it seems we won't need armor for that arm either, good. Now follow me master, we must get you ready." Naruto felt himself getting dragged once again, only out toward a platform, showing the vast expanse of the Netherworld.

He looked behind him to see that the 'tower' was hanging upside down, having been formed out of one of the cavern ceiling stalagmites. Gnarl stood near the edge of the ledge and said, "This way master, we need to get you down to the forge to get you some proper armor and a weapon." A flat rock-like platform rose to the ledge, and Naruto carefully stepped onto it, and Gnarl said, "It's alright master, that's perfectly safe, I think." Naruto rolled his eyes and Gnarl joined him on the platform, and they zoomed off until they reached the lower area of the cavern, a large forge taking up the area. A minion ran up to meet them on the steps, and it said, "Welcome to the forge master. Here, Giblet will help you with whatever you need. You choose, Giblet builds." The minion, now known as Giblet, was like the rest of his fellow brown minions, yet part of the skin on his head was missing, but was covered by a metal plate. Gnarl then said, "Giblet is a particularly robust minion, almost as old as i am. In this forge, armor was made that could stop a dragon's breath, and weapons that slew troll kings. Ah i remember the bad old days." Giblet and Naruto merely looked as Gnarl looked like he was drifting off, and Giblet led Naruto to the armory, and he said, "Here are some armor and weapons master, some made by the last master before he passed." Naruto noticed the sad look on Giblet's face, and decided not to press the issue, searching through the content before stopping at a set of armor and two swords.

Giblet looked at what Naruto picked, and was ecstatic, and he said, "Ohh, you pick great armor master. The last master used these himself, (the Infernal armor and Commander, look it up on the wiki, as i can't describe it.), and his most evil of swords, yes, good choice master." Naruto took both swords from the rack, the first was double edged straight sword, with runes going down the center of the blade, the handle showing it can be used single handedly, the guard was that of a grinning minion. (The Warlock sword). The second blade was to be used single handed, same as the first, but the blade was single edged, with what looked like veins of lava. (the Scorcher). Gnarl looked at the blades and said, "Excellent choice master, though, usually the swords are used one at a time." Naruto grinned and said, "Is that right, well, guess i'll have to keep one on a sheathe on my back then. Giblet, mind making one?" Giblet saluted, and rushed off to work. Gnarl clapped his, well claws, and said, "Excellent, let's take this up to your private quarters so you can change, and then we can get on to the finer points of minion control and combat." Naruto snickered as he saw Gnarl try to do something that looked like a kung-fu pose, and yet still not falling over.

(An hour later)

Naruto steeped out of his new room, donning the new armor, which upon further inspection needed to be shrunken down to accommodate his size. He then noticed one of the minions dressed in odd jester wear, one eye the usual yellow, yet the other was green. Naruto instantly felt like he hated that minion, and asked Gnarl, "Who's the idiot in the crappy outfit?" Gnarl sighed and said, "That's Quaver master, he's the jester. Feel free to beat him around if you wish." Naruto flexed his new arm, and he reached for the gray minion, his arm extending similar to his chakra cloak. He dragged the unfortunate minion back over to his side of the throne room, and gave it a good slam on the stone floor. Gnarl then asked, "Feeling better master?" Naruto nodded, and said, "Yeah, but not by much. So, what's next?" Gnarl led him back to the platform and he said, "You first need to get acquainted with all the different minion types. There are four in all, this will take you down to the hives. It is fortunate that this time around, we don't need to go around finding them all master, it's such a pain." Naruto raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Exactly how many times did that happen?"

Gnarl thought for a second and said, "At least twice, at least i remember, most of the time the hives stick together." Naruto sighed, and said, "Alright, guess i'll need to meet the troops." The duo reached the platform again, and this time the rock took them to a different section. Naruto looked around and saw various minions walking around. He noticed that the minions were in four colors, Brown, Red, Green, and finally Blue. Gnarl then cleared his throat, and said, "As you can see, there are four kinds of minions. The browns are your front-line fighters, as they can take a substantial amount of damage. They also can take anything, and i do mean anything as weapons and armor, ah, i remember my days in the field, oh the things i put on my head." Naruto gave him a questioning look, and Gnarl continued, "Ah yes, next are the red minions.' Naruto looked near their hive, which was surrounded by lava, and Gnarl said, 'There your long ranged support, as their ability to toss fireballs makes them invaluable. Sadly they are not as hardy as the browns, yet they can be used in tandem. Next are your Greens, you'll like them sire, as they are our assassins, stealthy little blighters, that is you can stand the smell.' Gnarl waved his claw in front of his face to prove a point, and Naruto looked over at the green hive, noticing the jungle motif, as well as the claws the greens favored. 'They can cut someone down better then the browns, yet are not as tough. They also can turn invisible when standing still. This can make it easy to ambush someone, if they can't smell them first. As for the blues, well, they are the only ones able to go through water. And by that i mean they don't drown in a admittedly funny way. Not only that master, they are the only minions able to use magic, as well as revive fallen minions. Best of all, if they keep moving as you 'sweep' them, they turn invisible, making them excellent for sneaking into a enemy area or stronghold. Though be advised master, the blues are by far the weakest of the minion tribes, so do make sure they don't do something stupid as to fight something they really can't win against."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the 'sweep' comment, but decided not to ask. Gnarl then lead him to the blue hive, which looked as if a moat surrounded it, and a blue minion was taking a dive into one of the many pools, a few blue minions holding up '10' signs as he hit the water. Naruto sweatdropped, and thought, 'Something tells me these guys are a bit insane.' Naruto then noticed a river going over the cliff, and he asked, "Gnarl, what's this?" Gnarl was about to answer, when he heard, "Do you see dead minions master? This, is the minion graveyard." Gnarl smirked and said, "This is minion Mortis, head of the blue minion tribe. He runs the minion graveyard. here you can see some of your fallen minions, and bring back your favorites." Naruto then watched as Gnarl called over one of the browns, killed it with a sword, and then had Mortis revive it. He then looked over Mortis, and noticed he was dressed for his job. He wore the stereotypical black robe of a Grim reaper, scythe included. He then thought, 'If i keep the blues near me, i can ensure they stay alive, and if the greens can get high above enemies, i see.' Gnarl then led Naruto over to a section that surprised him, and Gnarl said, "This is where we keep the mounts for your minions. The last Overlord we had used these mounts along with his minions for quite a bit of carnage. It was so much fun in those days."

Naruto then asked, "Exactly how long ago was that you had your last Overlord?" Gnarl put his claw to his chin, and said, "I would put it around a few centuries ago master, after the great cataclysm. He was renowned as the 'Witch boy of Nordberg', and later the 'Demon lord of Nordberg', it was also the same time as the Glorious empire rose to power, and in this land, i believe the great creature know as the Juubi made it's appearance." Naruto's eyes widened, he heard of the Juubi, as Jiraiya once told him of the Rikudo sennin, and if he guessed right, "Gnarl, was the Juubi created by the great cataclysm?" Gnarl thought for a moment, and said, "It is possible, as the resulting explosion caused mutations in people, some went crazy, others, though we found out later, went through changes that gave them the energy similar to what is now called chakra. One of whom was the rumored Rikudo Sennin." They were interrupted by a blue minion that ran towards them, and it said, "Master, it seems someone is very close to the Netherworld gate." Naruto had an idea of who it was, nodded, and proceeded to the throne room. Gnarl looked at the blue, and asked, "Who is it?" The blue shrugged and said, "Some red haired human."

(Throne room)

Naruto stood in the throne room, not sure on how to get back to the surface, when Gnarl returned to the throne room, and said, "If you need to get back to the surface, you need to be on your throne sire, it's where you can control the various parts of the tower." Naruto sighed and thought, 'Well that should be expected.' He heard Kyuubi snicker at him from the back of his mind, and he thought, 'Laugh it up fuzzball.' He then sat on the throne, and with a mental command, open the gate to the surface.

(Surface- Konoha forest)

To say Tayuya of the Sound four was having a rough day was a understatement. In fact, her words would be more along the lines of 'A god damn fucked up shitty day.' She felt the earth rumble, and it shook the trees pinning her down enough for her to slip away. She was then forced to limp, as she couldn't mover her right leg. She grunted and thought, 'When i see that Suna bitch, no, when I see that Uchiha bastard again, i'll kill him. It's all his fault, it was always his fault.' She felt multiple chakra signatures headed her way. As she tired to get away, a squad of what looked like Konoha ANBU stood in front of her. Only they didn't have the animal masks that they were known for, rather, these ANBU had blank masks. She tensed as what she guessed was the captain said, "So, it seems one of Orochimaru's playthings survived. Good, Lord Danzo will be 'interested' in her." Tayuya was afraid, as the last time she heard that, she was stuck with Orochimaru. She tried to back away, only to feel a sharp pain go up her leg, and she fell onto her rear. She saw the ANBU coming closer, and closed her eyes in hopes they merely ended her. She heard the sound of a blade pierce flesh, only to open her eyes when she felt no pain.

To her shock, the Anbu were the ones harmed, by, to her own disbelief, little green goblins of all things, and she only watched as the ANBU were cut down from behind, the one closet to her being killed by someone in the most evil armor she ever saw.

(Few moments earlier)

A large black bulb erupted from the ground, opening to reveal a gateway Naruto stepping out. His new arm clutching the scorcher blade, and he heard someone talking nearby. He looke through the trees to see ANBU attacking someone, and he recognized her as one of the Sound four. Naruto then wondered how to call his minions, when he heard Gnarl say, "Worry not master, just will them to your side, and they will appear." Naruto then thought for a moment, and to his surprise, a squad of greens erupted from the ground, each giving him a salute. Naruto grinned, and said, "Alright, when i give the signal, i want each of you to strike at those masked men as quickly as possible. Got it?" The greens nodded, and when Naruto noticed the ANBU where about to reach the girl, he said, "Take them out." The greens ran and jumped onto the ANBU's back, stabbing all but one.

The ROOT ANBU looked at his squadmates, and saw them getting killed, and he shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" He then heard a chilling voice say, "Your death you bastard." He then felt a blade pierce his body, a searing heat burning him from the inside. The last sight Tayuya saw before passing out was the glowing yellow eyes under the helmet.

(Valley of the end)

The Suna trio arrived at the valley, Kankuro and Temari marveling at the damage, while Gaara was looking at the valley near the waterfall, and after forming a cloud a sand, drifted down to see blood splotches, yet they seemed to taper off in the direction of what looked like a hole in the ground. Temari floated down on her fan, and asked, "There's no sign of him, is there?" Gaara shook his head, and said, "No, but i doubt he's dead. He's just like me, he's got a monster inside him that won't allow him to die." Temari understood, as Gaara mentioned that Naruto told him how alike they were after the invasion. She then thought, 'If he is a jinchuriki, he could be out here somewhere. He has to be.' Kankuro then heard something approaching, and turned and saw green goblins jump onto them at knife point. They then saw what looked like something out of a horror movie as a large gateway erupted from the ground, and someone in wicked looking armor stepped out of the gate. They shivered as they looked to be looked over before they heard, "Let them go." Temari's eyes widened and she asked, "Naruto-kun, is that you?"

They saw the stranger stick his sword into the ground, and as he slowly pulled off his helmet, they were shocked to see Naruto, only he was different from when they last saw him. His bonding with the Netherworld Heart did more then grant him a new arm. They saw that his hair was longer, as well as his eyes turned yellow, and his baby fat was gone. Temari felt tears fall down her face as she ran and hugged Naruto, making some of the greens go 'awwwww'. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, and she said, "We, we were told you were dead." Naruto smiled, and said, "I'm too damn stubborn to die." Gaara then said, "So, it seems Kakashi-san failed to kill you." Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, he did, but, if he didn't, I wouldn't have found these little guys, or rather, they found me." They all looked down at the greens, and asked, "What are they?" Naruto was about to answer, when one of the greens said, "We's master's minions." Naruto sighed, and said, "This is gonna take awhile." 'I wonder if boss got back to the tower yet?'

(Konoha hospital)

Sasuke Uchiha laid his hospital bed. His eyes slowly opened, and he heard, "Oh thank goodness Sasuke-kun, you're awake. I'll get Lady Tsunade." Sasuke seethed, grateful that she finally left. He felt his arms, and seemingly checked for something, only to breathe a sigh of relief. The moment was cut short, as the door to his room slammed open, and Tsunade was glaring daggers. She then said, "You're lucky you're in a hospital room rather then the morgue for what you did. If it were up to me, it would be the latter." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What happened? Last thing i remember, Naruto and i were,' Shock ran across his face, and he asked, "Where's Naruto? Is he okay?" Tsunade's glare intensified as she said, "No thanks to you, if you didn't run away like a selfish brat Naruto would, he would be," Tsunade turned away, leaving Sasuke confused, until a shadow came from the windowsill and he heard, "It seems that Naruto perished after your tussle with him at the valley." Jiraiya sat at the windowsill, and to their shock, Sasuke's eyes widened, and he said, "He's dead, no, he can't be. He can't be dead, he just can't." He then clutched his head with his hands, nearly pulling at his hair, repeating the same thing over and over. Jiraiya and Tsunade were shocked to see him so grief stricken, and they heard him mumble, "He should of listened, i told him to stay away from me, i told him, but he didn't listen. Now he's dead, he's dead, it's all my fault."

Sakura picked that moment to enter the room, and she said, "Who cares if that baka is dead." She froze as she saw something that scared her. Sasuke's eyes were the Sharingan, but instead of the three tomoes they would be, it now had the shape of three elliptical ovals overlapping, tears of blood out of the corner of his eyes. Sasuke glared at her and said, in the most hate-filled tone she ever heard, "Get out. NOW!" Sakura froze, but soon backpedaled out of the room, fear written all over her face.

Jiraiya looked at Sasuke's eyes, and said, "Well, it seems you just acquired the Mangekyou, the Uchiha clan's dirty little secret." Sasuke kept a dead look on his face, even as Tsunade and Jiraiya left the room.

(Netherworld tower)

Naruto carried Tayuya bridal style as he exited the portal. He decided to take her to his private quarters, not trusting the minions alone with her, as he heard some rather, unpleasant stories from Gnarl about how they act around women. He gently laid her on the bed, blushing as he saw her hair fan out on the sheets, and he called for Mortis. When the blue minion leader arrived, Naruto said, "She's injured, think you can heal her?" Mortis rubbed his chin and said, "It will be a bit difficult master, as i haven't healed a human in quite some time, but, it will be easier then if she were dead. If that were the case, I would have to rest for quite a while. I will get right on it master." Naruto nodded, leaving a clone to ensure none of the other minions got any bright ideas.

Naruto walked back to his throne room, and the one called Quaver asked, "Hello master, I see you've taken to Overlording quite fast. I do believe a song is in order." Gnarl snapped Quaver's mouth shut and he said, "Don't get him started ever master, we've tried, Evil knows we've tried." Naruto grinned and said, "I think he's got a point, a song is in order, but one of my favorites." He saw some minions gather some instruments and a mike from, somewhere, but he wasn't going to question this insane place. He noticed the minions starting to play, and in a voice that was loud, demonic, and could be heard through the gate for miles around, he sang:

_**Yeah!**_

_**No more I'm taking this hatred from you**_  
><em><strong>You make me feel different, when I'm talking to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll take me for granted when I'm not around<strong>_  
><em><strong>So burn all your bridges 'cause<strong>_

_**I'm not going down (down)**_  
><em><strong>This time I will be heard<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not gonna burn<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's funny how the table,<strong>_  
><em><strong>how the table turns<strong>_

_**You fake (fake!) god damnation**_  
><em><strong>You pray (pray!) for salvation<strong>_  
><em><strong>'cause your heart is made of stone<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can die and rot alone<strong>_

_**I hope you're unhappy**_  
><em><strong>and hurting inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want you to choke<strong>_  
><em><strong>when you swallow your pride<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lay in your coffin<strong>_  
><em><strong>and sleep with your sins<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give me the nails<strong>_  
><em><strong>and I'll hammer them in<strong>_

_**Right now!**_  
><em><strong>This time you won't be heard<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are gonna burn<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's funny how the table,<strong>_  
><em><strong>how the table turns<strong>_

_**You fake (fake!) god damnation**_  
><em><strong>You pray (pray!) for salvation<strong>_  
><em><strong>'cause your heart is made of stone<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can die and rot alone<strong>_

_**You fake (fake!) god damnation**_  
><em><strong>You pray (pray!) for salvation<strong>_  
><em><strong>'cause your heart is made of stone<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can die and rot alone<strong>_

Tayuya awoke on the bed, and heard Naruto singing, wondering who it was._**  
><strong>_

_**This time you won't be heard**_  
><em><strong>You are gonna burn<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's funny how the table, how the table turns<strong>_

_**You fake (fake!) god damnation**_  
><em><strong>You pray (pray!) for salvation<strong>_  
><em><strong>'cause your heart is made of stone<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can die and rot alone<strong>_

_**You fake (fake!) god damnation**_  
><em><strong>You pray (pray!) for salvation<strong>_  
><em><strong>'cause your heart is made of stone<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can die and rot alone<strong>_

_**You can die and rot alone**_  
><em><strong>Just die and rot alone!<strong>_

_**This time you won't be heard**_  
><em><strong>(this time you won't be heard)<strong>_  
><em><strong>This time you won't be heard!<strong>_

_****_(Konoha)

The citizens felt chills down their spines, and Sasuke looked out the window, and he thought, 'I knew it, i knew he couldn't be dead.' Kakashi was glared in the direction the music came from, and thought, 'It's seems that the demon won't quit.' Tsunade and Jiraiya turned to the sound in shock. Danzo looked out of the village, and felt a fear crawl up his back.

The fear was justified, as even though they didn't know it, the Reign of the Fifth Overlord was about to begin.

A/N: ANNNNND DONE! Damn, this helped get rid of my writer's block. Expect more insanity to come, and REVIEW! It helps me spawn ideas for all of my stories. I NEED IT! GOOD NIGHT!


	2. Chapter 2

Darkvizardking: I see everyone enjoyed that last chap. Now, some asked why i used those particular weapons and armor, well, more the armor, but still. Truth is i wanted to use the armor of the Third Overlord, from the first game, but sadly the dark tower was destroyed, along with everything still in it. We have that piss ant elf Florian to thank for that. As for those swords, i may have it where he has them for a bit longer, as he will hit Wave. Can anyone guess where i'm going with that? And now i could go on and on about what i will write in this chap, but I feel it's better to cut the crap and get right to it!

Chapter 2: Overlord training, and I have to WHAT!

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, as it made him feel better. Gnarl and the other minions clapped their claws and cheered. He then pulled his helmet off his head, and heard a "HOLY SHIT!" He quickly turned and saw Tayuya walking, though a bit slowly, down the curved stairs that led from the private quarters. Naruto saw that her hat was absent, and a large blush adorned her face, and he heard her ask, "There's no way, you can't be the same chicken-shit that chased after the Uchiha, are you?" Naruto grinned, and said, "Aww, what's wrong, is the big bad sound nin attracted to said 'chicken-shit'?" Tayuya blushed a deeper red and looked away, while some of the minions went 'DAMMMMNNNNN!', 'You shows her master!'. Gnarl snickered and said, "An excellent performance master. I must say, you've taken to Overlording quite quickly, as you already know of controlling minions, can use a sword, and you've even picked a candidate for a Mistress. Not bad for your first day lord. Not even our last master moved this fast."

Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other, then the word 'mistress' clicked, and they both shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?" Gnarl and some of the other minions cleared their ears, and Gnarl said, "Now master, it's quite common for an Overlord to have a mistress, or several. In fact, our last master had three mistresses. They didn't exactly get along well, but then again, that's what happens when you put a country girl, an upper class socialite, and a former queen in the same room." Naruto sweatdropped, and thought, 'Man, the last guy sure had weird taste in women, at least they weren't redheads, i think.' Gnarl grinned and said, "Actually master, all three of them were. So i guess the attraction to redheads must be genetic." Naruto faceplanted, and asked, "I was hoping to ask Gnarl, but how exactly do you hear what i'm thinking?" Gnarl smirked and said, "It's your helmet sire. Through it, i'm able to hear your thoughts, it's usually handy while you're out in the field, as i can advise you from here. "

Naruto thought for a second and asked, "So you're basically gonna be a voice in my head while i'm out and about right?' Gnarl nodded, and Naruto said, 'Great, a second voice barking in my ear, that's REALLY gonna make me look SO sane." Gnarl snickered and said, "All kidding aside master, it's time we started you on the most important training for any proper Overlord. The use of magic." Naruto and Tayuya looked at him as if he grew another head, and Tayuya said, "Magic doesn't exist."

Gnarl grinned and said, "Oh really? Before you humans started using chakra, there were many, both human and creature that could use magic. Now a days you humans can perform feats that are similar to magic, raising tidal waves, controlling elements to your whim, and even walking on water. And if you're doing all that, then you must wonder where it came from? The answer, Jutsu are this age's version of spells." Naruto thought for a moment, and said, "Damn, he raises a good point." Tayuya merely nodded.

(On the surface)

Temari, Kankuro, and even Gaara had their jaws wide open, and Kankuro asked, "So, you're telling us that Kakashi DID try to kill you, only for you to be found by these minions, and now you're their new Overlord?" 'Naruto' nodded, and said, "That's basically it." Kankuro shook his head and said, "If you were anyone else I would think you were nuts." Gaara, to their amazement, smirked as he said, "I see, you once said you wanted to be Hokage, and while it's not the same, you are now in a position of great power. I for one hope to be an ally, rather then one of the fools under the heel of your boot." Naruto grinned, and said, "Well said Gaara, and this may shock, but i will soon have business in Konoha, though i do need to make preparations." He then raised an eyebrow as the Suna trio scowled at the name of Naruto's old village. He then asked, "Is something wrong?"

Temari's scowl deepened, and said, "How fast can you get it done?" Naruto had a look of shock, and said, "Did something happen?" Gaara scoffed and said, "When we left, they were cheering at the fact you were killed at Hatake's hands. They even made him a hero for doing so. Tsunade-san wanted to have him executed, but what looked to be the civilians, as well as an elder got in her way." Naruto nodded, relived that Tsunade was on his side. He then smirked, and said, "Looks like i'll have some targets already, that's good."He then walked over to the Netherworld gate, and said, "I hate to cut this short, but i need to make some preparations, I'll see you soon, Gaara, Temari-chan." Temari felt her face turn red, even as the gate closed and sunk back into the ground. Gaara created a cloud of sand, and said, "Let's go, we need to prepare ourselves as well." Temari and Kankuro nodded, and followed him out of the valley.

(Netherworld tower)

Naruto clenched and unclenched his right arm, and Tayuya asked, "What the hell happened to your arm?" Naruto grimaced and said, "That bastard Hatake blew it off with an exploding kunai. It's thanks to the the Netherworld heart that i was able to repair my body. Didn't expect it to end up like this though." Tayuya then asked, "Couldn't the Kyuubi fix your arm?" Naruto raised and eyebrow, and Tayuya said, "Orochimaru told us about the Jinchuuriki, and about you especially." Naruto then nodded, as it would make sense for the sannin to inform his ninja of threats. He then said, "That might be true, and while Kyuubi can heal me, even he has his limit. healing what's already there is one thing, but regrowing a limb? That's kinda out of his reach." He heard the fox scoff, and thought, 'Well, it is true isn't it?'

Kyuubi answered, '**Just because it is doesn't mean a thing! If it weren't for the seal being so restricting i could of healed it a bit more, and let's get one thing straight brat, just because you haven't seen my human form don't go around calling me a he! I'm a vixen and damn proud of it!' **Naruto then paled, and Tayuya asked, "What the hell has you spooked for?" Gnarl snickered, and said, "Master just found out his furry friend is not what you think." Tayuya had a 'What are you smoking?' expression, and Gnarl pointed at Naruto, and shook his head, and then pointed at her, and nodded. Tayuya then felt it click into place and asked, "So what? The Kyuubi's a girl?" Naruto turning his head was the only answer she got, and she said, "Well damn, score one for us ladies." Naruto then shook his head, and looked over his armor. While he liked the look, he was quickly thinking of something of his own design, he didn't want to seem like he was ripping off his predecessor. He then asked Gnarl, "Gnarl, before we start the magic training, there's something i need to do." Gnarl then perked up, and asked, "Oh? And what would that be master?"

Naruto then looked toward the gate, and said, "I need to retrieve something a dear friend left me. Don't get me wrong, i like the swords the last guy used, and the armor, but, i want to make my own mark, not copy someone else's." Gnarl then nodded, and said, "That's fine master, after all, i didn't think you would use heavy armor for a while, so seeing you use it was a surprise. Shall i let Giblet know you'll return to the forge to make new armor?" Naruto then nodded, and Tayuya asked, "Where are you headed off to?" Naruto then sat on his throne, and said, "I'm going to Wave. Are there any active gates there?" Gnarl called over a minion carrying a pick-ax and wearing a hard hat, and after a few moments, said, "It seems Grubby was able to find one master, and it's quite close to a rather large bridge in the area." Naruto smirked, and said, "Must be Tazuna's bridge, I'll be back soon." With a mental command, the gate was opened, and he was lifted up to the surface once more. Tayuya looked at the gate and said, "That's one way to travel."

(Wave)

Naruto found himself on the cliff over looking Wave, near Zabuza and Haku's grave. He slowly walked over to the graves, knelt down, and said, "It's been a while hasn't it? I wonder if you both found peace? I bet Zabuza's complaining about how peaceful it must be." He lightly chuckled to himself, and said, "I wish you two came back with us, you would of loved the village. Well, not so much now. It's fallen so far, and if i have to, i might need to wipe it off the map." He sighed, and then said, "But, the real reason i'm here, is that i'm in need of your sword Zabuza, i need it's strength."

(Flashback)

_Naruto stood frozen as Haku layed dead and Zabuza dying in front of his eyes, and he heard Zabuza call him over. He knelt down and heard him say, "Kid, I sense a great future ahead of you. I will entrust Kubikiri Houcho to you, use it once you're able. And please, forgive this fool of a shinobi." Naruto nodded, and Zabuza turned his head to Haku's corpse, and said, "And i hope you too can forgive me, Haku." He then closed his eyes, and the Demon of the Hidden Mist was no more._

(Flashback end)

Naruto reached for the blade, his right arm lifting it with barely any effort. He then thought, 'This arm, what can't it do? I know it's thanks to the Netherworld heart that i have it, but i can't ask it.' He then heard, 'I'm not entirely sure about that arm either master, but i have Giblet already preparing a belt for that sword.' Naruto then grinned, and thought, 'Well, make sure he gets the forge fired up, as I have one hell of an armor design in mind.' 'Of course master, it shall be done.' Naruto then turned to Haku's grave, and said, "I hope you're at peace Haku-chan. I pray that you do." He then turned toward the gate, Kubikiri Houcho leaning against his shoulder. As he approached the gate, an arc of lightning struck his arm, a feeling of power surging through his body. When it subsided, he thought, 'What the fuck was that?' he then heard Gnarl say, 'That was you absorbing some of the evil energy that comes out of the gates. It no doubt affected you master, as i can feel mana pouring off of you even from here.' Naruto then stepped though the gate, and once he landed in the throne room, Tayuya knelt next to him as he clutched his right arm, lightning still sparking off of it. Gnarl took a look at the arm and said, "It seems the Evil presence spell has awakened in you master, this is good news."

Naruto clenched his arm, and asked, "What does it do?" Gnarl grinned, and said, "It was the spell that allowed our last master to become a true terror in these lands. With it, you could enslave someone to do your bidding, or, if you use it on them too long, it will turn them to ash." Naruto grinned, and said, "That sounds perfect." he then headed toward the forge, Giblet nearly dancing in joy.

(Couple hours later)

Naruto came into the room from the forge, Giblet following him, and every minion in the room, bowed, and even Tayuya blushed at what she saw. Rather then the old armor the last Overlord used, Naruto went with something different, more, dark looking. He now had pointed paulders that spiked upward that covered his entire shoulder, his helmet now decorated with a crown of thorn-like spikes rather then the usual pointed crown look, along with two devil horns that curved back, rather then to the front. The face of the helmet was that of a skull, a red X crisscrossing the bridge of where the nose would of been. The gauntlet that housed the minion gem was thinner and the fingers were tapered as well to resemble his right hand. His upper left arm was covered in a red cloth that draped off at the gauntlet itself, and ended on a hook. His legs were covered in pointed greaves that stuck out at the knee, in order to add protection for the kneecap without limiting his legs. He wore a tunic under, giving him the appearance of having coattails. His torso was also covered in light armor that bore a red X on the front and back, the belt holding Kubikiri Houcho wrapped around him as if it were a sash, the hilt of the blade itself having a long chain added to it. It was finished by a blood red scarf, clipped with the Uzumaki swirl. (It's basically a modified version of Dante's original outfit from Dante's Inferno, mixed with his crusader outfit. The helmet has his design of the crown of thorns, with Ichigo's hollow mask added to cover his face, and the horns for that extra 'Evil' flare.)

Gnarl grinned and said, "You look positively evil sire, it really suits you." Naruto grinned, though they couldn't see it, and in a voice that seemed more watery, yet carried an echo(1) said, "_**Thank you Gnarl, I was hoping to make armor that was light, yet could be fearsome all the same.**_" Gnarl bowed, and said, "It is a work of evil art master, i can hear the land quaking in fear already. Though i must ask master, what's with your voice?" Naruto chuckled, his altered voice making it sound nearly insane, "_**I asked Giblet to add a voice changer to the helmet, seeing as people think I'm dead, well, those who ****I WANT to think I'm** **dead**._" Gnarl then asked, "That makes sense sire, but, exactly where did you get the idea? It seems very familiar." Naruto chuckled, and said, "_**To be honest, I got it out of a anime i used to know, one of the characters was sounding exactly like this. So I figured why not?**_**"** Gnarl scratched one of his ears, and asked, "Is there something you're not telling us master?" Naruto took off his helmet and chuckled, then said, "Oh, you know I might wipe out Konoha village, but I plan on letting them suffer first." Seeing their confused faces, Naruto pulled the map of the elemental nations and said, "I've had missions or know people from near 50% of all the countries, barring the other major villages, as well as a few of the minor. Because of this, Konoha has been able to either make trade deals or alliances with these places. Now, what would happen if say, I was killed and Konoha was to blame?"

Tayuya felt it click, and said, "Every country would cancel their business, or spread word to other countries to avoid it. But that would mean,' Naruto grinned, and Tayuya said, 'You sly son of a bitch, you'd make Konoha suffer by killing their trade. Kiri is still in a civil war, Iwa wouldn't go near them with a 100 foot pole, and Kumo isn't much better. And Suna would hate them soon enough." Naruto laughed, and Gnarl said, "OOOOHHHHHH, that's seriously evil master, and when that village is weak enough." Naruto stabbed a kunai where Konoha was on the map, and said, "We swoop in, and deal the killing blow. Let's see how those arrogant fucks like it when they're the ones on the shit end of the stick."

Mortis tugged on one of Naruto's coattails, and said, "Master, while I was healing your mistress, I noticed a faint trace of evil energy coming from her neck." Tayuya turned away, and muttered 'Not his mistress, yet.' Naruto then saw what Mortis meant, and said, "Right, the curse mark, I wonder if there is a way to get rid of it." Tayuya looked back at him and asked, "You would actually try to remove it? But no one can." Gnarl then snapped his claws, and said, "Actually master, there might be a way. If that seal is powered by evil energy, you could easily drain it out using your evil presence spell." The trio looked at him, and he continued, "While yes it can be used to kill or enslave, that counted for normal humans. However, in both this age, and the old days, it is also able to drain the energy out of those who are magically aligned, or as it is now, chakra."

Tayuya looked between Naruto and Gnarl, and then she finally grabbed Naruto by the front of his armor, and said, "If that old guy is right, and you can get rid of this god damn taint off me, you can do whatever the hell you want to me afterwords." Many of the minions fainted with perverse giggles, while Naruto had a large blush on his face. He then placed his right hand on her shoulder, and before he could say anything, sparks drifted toward Tayuya's curse mark, and lightning started to draw energy from the mark out, and it only stopped once the mark vanished. Naruto and Tayuya backed away from each other, and then Tayuya felt her neck, and felt smooth skin, rather then the curse mark. She then grabbed Naruto by the front of his armor, and gave him a heated kiss. Gnarl and Mortis giggled perversely, and Gnarl said, "This master is going to be very interesting indeed."

(Three years later)

Naruto sat on his throne, Kubikiri Houcho in his right hand, and he thought, 'Three years, I wonder what those Akatsuki bastards have done so far?' Over the course of the three years, Naruto sent the best green minions to not only track Akatsuki's movements, which was easy, as their lack of chakra made it easy to slip into places guarded by sensors, but to spread reports of his 'death'. As he predicted, Konoha lost most, if not all of it's business, leading the Feudal lord to look into Konoha. To say the man was furious was an understatement, as he saw how Naruto fought during the Chunin exam. Even now he must be tracking the village's funds. He was broken from his musings as a green minion ran up to him, bowed, and said, "Master, one of those people you asked us to watch out for is under attack, Grubby made gate." Naruto sent a mental command to the gate, and was instantly lifted out.

(Forest surrounding Takigakure)

A young woman was racing through the trees, trying to desperately to get away from her pursuers. She had light green hair, tan skin, and orange eyes. She wore a white top that covered her breasts, with a fishnet top underneath. (It's basically a white version of Ino's) She had a red bag on her back, the buzzing from it indicating a large collection of bugs. This was Fu, Jinchuriki of the Nanabi, the Seven tailed beetle. She then felt the branch she steeped on be cut out from under her, and she fell to the forest floor. She heard a gruff voice say, "Well well, I'd never think I'd be sent to my old village for this." She turned and saw two people, both in the same cloak, but completely different, as one had slicked back silver hair, and the other was someone in the Akatsuki cloak, yet all she could see of their face was their eyes, and only then if barely.

Then both of them heard a chilling laugh, "_**AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, AHHHHAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! So this is all that the great Akatsuki sends? I see you bastards are still in pairs. Is it because you have none of your own?"** _Kakuzu moved, as a VERY large sword sweeped the clearing, the sword attached to a long chain. He was then pinned down by green, things, and felt them stab him right in four of his five hearts, and he was starting to feel very weak. Hidan on the other hand, had his head fall off his torso, cut off by the sword. Fu closed her eyes, as the sounds of sword cleaving flesh entered her ears, and she heard, "Please, have mercy!" "**_Sorry, all out of__ mercy.__" _**She then opened her eyes to see someone in very wicked armor, holding a very large sword easily, and when they turned, she she started to shake, until she heard, _**"Relax miss seven, I came to get you out of here."** _She then stood up, and noticed the silver haired one's body picking his head up.

Naruto turned and saw Hidan get up, and said, "_**Persistent aren't you?"**_Hidan laughed and said, "I am, when i'm about to kill for Lord Jashin." Hidan then, to their shock, put his head back on, and his skin melded back together, and he grabbed his triple-bladed scythe. he then said, "You'll die, in the name of Lord Jashin." He threw his scythe, only for it to be blocked by Naruto's sword, and before he noticed, Naruto grabbed him by the neck. Hidan laughed and said, "What? Trying to kill me by choking me? it won't work. I'm immortal." Naruto laughed, and Hidan felt a large amount of electricity pass through his body, and when Naruto let go of his neck, Hidan's body turned to dust as it hit the ground. Fu then passed out, the sight to much to bear. Naruto then picked her up in a fireman's carry, and after seeing Hidan's scythe, he picked it up and thought, 'I could use this.' (2)

(Netherworld tower- Naruto's room)

Fu groggily woke up in what looked like a very lavish room, with small pools, and she noticed she was on a large bed with crimson sheets. The entire room kept a fox motif, from the statues to the fountains. She then heard, "My, you look rested enough, guess he saved you too huh?" She turned and saw a red haired woman. The past three years were kind to Tayuya, as her red hair fell to her butt, and instead of the 'crappy bullshit uniform', she used to wear, she got into the habit of wearing a crimson red kimono, with shin and wrist guards hidden underneath. She still kept her old hat though.

Fu shook the cobwebs from her head and asked, "Where am I? The last thing i remember was being chased by two strange men who wanted me, and then some guy in armor shows up." Tayuya grinned, and said, "You met Naruto-kun, good. Well, as for where you are, you'r ein the Netherworld. Come on, he wants to talk to you." Tayuya helped Fu up, who wobbled, and as she was led down the stairs, she noticed the cavern out of one of the windows. Tayuya snickered, and said, "Amazing isn't it? You'll get used to it down here." Fu raised an eyebrow at the 'down here', and once they reached the throne room, she saw the same person in armor that saved her.

She noticed he had his eyes closed, but said, "_**Well now, nice to see sleeping beauty is awake."**_Fu chuckled nervously, and asked, "Sorry about that, though, thanks for saving me, but, not to be rude, who are you?" She then heard a voice say, "That is the Overlord young miss, and one of our most powerful to ever take the throne, I'm proud to say." Gnarl walked out from behind the throne, and said, "It was him that indeed, saved you, ugh, and now show some respect." Naruto then gave Gnarl a slight kick to the head, and while taking off his helmet, said, "_**Now Gnarl, you should know that** _I'm not the kind of guy who likes people bowing to me, unless I make them." Gnarl then bowed and said, "Sorry master, sometimes I forget my place." Fu froze at the sight of Naruto without his helmet, and the trio saw her then bow low to the ground, with her muttering, "I am not worthy, I am not worthy" over and over again. Tayuya nudged Naruto in the ribs, and whispered, "What's got her panties in a twist all of a sudden?" Naruto shrugged, and asked, "Um, two things, one, i forgot to ask your name, and two, why are you doing that?"

Fu looked up slightly, and said, "I'm sorry Naruto-sama, I should of realized it was you, no one else is stronger then you are. My name is Fu from Takigakure, though really I am the Shichibi no Nanabi." Naruto raised an eyebrow, and said, "What? You're not the beast, you hold it." Fu shook her head, and said, "But i have it's power, doesn't that mean i am it? The elders said it enough." She noticed Naruto wasn't by his throne anymore, and she heard, "Nope, no scales from what i see, so i guess you're not really a big ass beetle." Fu blushed, and turned to see Naruto crouching, and looking under her skirt from what she saw. She blushed, but then to surprise them, she said, "My Naruto-sama, if you wanted to check I wouldn't mind." Gnarl and some of the other minions wolf-whistled, and the name Takigakure finally clicked in Naruto's mind. He then said, "You said you came from Takigakure, isn't that the village with the Hero's water?"

Fu nodded, and said, "Yes it is, I was only a genin when you're team was there, but i saw you save the village, and beat Suien, and ever since, I've always wanted to meet you." Kyuubi nickered, and she said, 'Someone's got a fan-girl.' Naruto rolled his eyes, and thought, 'Can it, would you?' Tayuya snickered, and asked, "Wait, are you telling me that you stopped someone from taking over a minor village while hopped up on crazy water? The hell was in it? Drugs?" Naruto laughed, and even Fu joined in, and Naruto said, "No, no drugs, just chakra saturated. But beating him was much easier after he drank, i think he was compensating something with that." Gnarl cleared his throat, and said, "While this isall well and good master, I do believe it's time we started with the 'plan'." Naruto then nodded, and said, "I hope i can get to them in time."

A/N: ANNNNNDDD DONE! I wanted to give a bit of a cliffhanger on that, sorry for the wait, Christmas time you know. Well, that's all for now, REVIEW!

(1) If you guessed, yes, it does sound like Hollow Ichigo's voice. That insane laugh of his can scare the shit out of people.

(2) I know that seemed short, but when you sneak attack someone's weak point, then use an ability on someone who thinks they can take it, it can go very quickly.


End file.
